No Room at the Inn
by AULOVE
Summary: Written for Winter in Panem/Pregnant with no place to give birth Peeta&Katniss find shelter at Finnick's: Peeta carefully placed her on the bed, -then sat behind her. He rubbed her arms, bringing her up against his chest. He soothed Katniss in the midst of her pain. Finnick could see this was not the hasty lust youth often confused as love. These kids were deeply in love. ModernAU


Hi All I hope you enjoy. This one shot was written for Winter in Panem: It is an An Odesta & Everlak Chirstmas Story

Please

* * *

No Room at the Inn

The snow fell quickly outside. It was ten thirty at night and the blizzard that caught the city unaware all day yesterday still dropped heavy snow a day later. This morning when it should have moved on, it did not. A wintry blast of cold air from the arctic came down and revitalized the slow moving storm and turned into a dangerous blizzard.

Finnick Odair raked his hand through his auburn hair. This was the third blizzard that befell the city of Boston in the last four weeks. It was Christmas Eve, the night before Christmas and the street should have been busy with people doing last minute shopping.

Finnick sighed in frustration as he looked out the window of his restaurant. The Christmas Lights on Main Street were a stark contrast to the blanket of white that enveloped the city. Finnick saw his wife's reflection in the window as she neared him.

"You should come upstairs, Finn." Annie wound her arms around her husband's waist from behind.

"I am worried we will not make it until the summer," Finnick lamented. He felt his dream was slowly slipping away.

"You just have to have faith, Finnick."

"Faith in Christmas," Finnick said sarcastically. His slender wife with her long light brown hair squeezed him tightly.

"Yes you should. Your Nana Mags would never want you to feel bad for following your dreams."

Finnick could not help the smile that stretched across his face. Annie was not the girl many thought he would have ended up with. He was the charismatic athlete both in high school and in college. Finnick was tall, built like a golden Greek character from mythology. He belonged on Mount Olympus.

He was a legendary swimmer. Finnick had a mile long list of women he could easily have slept with in college, but he never indulged because of Annie. This shy maddening girl who wanted no part of him got under his skin. He fell head over heels in love with her. She was his biggest champion and he was her sanity. "I wanted to open up my own pub just like Mags and I spoke about."

"I know, and she would be proud that you did. You completed your promise to her. Mags would have loved this place."

They stood in silence looking out toward the street.

Finnick took a deep breath of air. "This building felt right." Finn looked around at his Irish Pub. He spent months looking at different locations for his restaurant. This building, located in Boston's District Four, was the first one that felt like home. Just down the street there was a wharf, and during the summer time you could hear the seagulls and ship horns as they sailed into port. Finnick had bought the dilapidated building and rebuilt it from the ground up. It took longer, but he saved money in the process.

Annie placed her head on his upper arm as she intertwined her hand with his. "I can see us growing old here."

This brought lightness to Finn's handsome face. He could see his children growing up here. The interior of his Irish themed bar and pub was decorated tastefully with the items his Nan collected over the years. It felt like home, and he opened up a few weeks ago with the expectation of cashing in on all the Christmas shoppers. Since the opening though, the weather did not cooperate. The snow kept the shoppers at home. At least they were lucky they lived in one of the two apartments upstairs. "If only people would come in."

Annie looked into her husband's face. "They will. You just have to faith in–"

"Christmas" Finnick finished for Annie.

He sighed at her do-not-lose hope look. "I know Annie, but it's hard when money is bleeding out the door and no one is coming in."

The knock on the window pane startled them both. A woman flashing credentials was knocking hard. There were two others standing behind her. Finn immediately opened the door. "Welcome to Finn's Irish Pub," Finn greeted.

The trio came in and Finn closed the door quickly. The burst of cold air bristled the hairs on his arms.

The woman brushing the snow off of her winter coat announced, "Thank goodness you guys are open. It's rough out there.".

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Annie asked, quickly helping the woman out of her coat.

"Yes coffee would be great. Guys, is the equipment okay?"

"You're the woman on TV?" Annie recognized Cressida Jones from local WTNCB channel four.

"Yes I am. My crew, Castor and Pollux, and I were filming when we got stuck driving back to the studio. Our truck is around the corner. We salvaged what we could and came looking for a place that was opened. It seems everything within a two mile radius is closed."

"Most people did not open up this morning. They were trying to dig out from yesterday's snow storm. This blizzard caught us all by surprise," Finnick said, curiously looking at one of the men who did not speak or make a sound.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Annie offered the two men who looked like brothers standing quietly in the background checking the equipment they brought with them. They had not answered, the equipment was far more important than the hot drinks.

Finnick looked to Annie. Her eyes were bright and optimistic as she mouthed to him 'Faith in Christmas.'

"Cressida, we should call Messalla, let him know we are all right," the man named Castor said.

"Right, I forgot, my phone is dead do you have a land line?"

"I will show you where the phone is while I get you your coffee," Annie once more addressed the two men. "Do either one of you want something warm to drink it is very cold outside?"

The other man paused as he put his camera equipment down. He put one hand over the other. The bottom hand stayed still while the other twisted as if it were cranking an old machine.

"Annie, he wants coffee," Finnick announced.

"I'm Castor and that's my brother Pollux. I am impressed you speak sign language," Castor said signing what he was saying.

"Yes my late Nana Mags lost function of her speech when she had her stroke. We learned it together." Finnick shook hands with Castor.

Pollux grinned and signed. Out of habit Castor translated. "My brother thinks that was very nice."

Finn asked Pollux how he took his coffee. Pollux replied and Finnick translated, "Light and sweet, Annie."

Annie nodded then took Cressida, who was waiting for the phone, to the waiter's station to make the coffee and where she had left the cordless phone earlier. Both women could hear Finnick and the newsmen's conversation from there spot in the quiet restaurant.

Finnick turned on the television behind the bar before facing Castor. "And what would you like to drink?"

"Well, what do you have on tap?"

"Now you're talking." Finnick winked as he went behind his bar.

"This is a nice place you got her," Castor said conversationally.

Pollux sat next to his brother and signed to Finnick, "Did you guys just open, I don't recall a restaurant being here?"

"My wife and I opened up the place at the beginning of this month."

"It was his Nana's dying wish for Finn to follow his dreams," Annie said as she came in with the tray containing the coffee, milk and sugars.

"Too bad the weather isn't cooperating," Finnick said as he pulled out a cold mug from the small fridge underneath the bar.

Cressida joined them with the phone in hand. "You sound like a good human interest story, do you mind if we interview you?"

Finnick was about to say no when Annie interrupted. Finnick noted she gripped the creamer trying to remain calm even though her voice had an edge to it. "We will do it."

Finnick wanted to protest but when Annie got that particular look on her face, he backed down. Half an hour later Finnick found himself giving a small tour of his restaurant and speaking about why he chose Boston.

"So tell me about your–," a knock on the window interrupted Cressida She did not get to finish asking her question as there was another knock on the window pane. There were two hovelled creatures at the window, covered in snow.

"Looks like there is no room at the inn, but there's always room at Finn's," Finnick joked.

"Oh Finnick," Annie exclaimed rolling her eyes at his bad joke.

"Come in, come in. Welcome to–," Finnick did not get to finish as the young man spoke.

"Please help us, my wife is in labor." The young man exclaimed as he helped his wife inside. His wife groaned from within the blanket that was wrapped around her. Together they had walked several blocks looking for help.

"Peeta." The small voice came from the girl clutching her large belly.

"Katniss, just hold on, okay sweetie." The young man named Peeta brought his wife Katniss closer to him.

]Tears were running down the girl named Katniss' face. She was trembling from the cold.

"Please can you help us? We are new to town. My name is Peeta and this is my wife Katniss."

They were a young, striking couple. Peeta, who really looked like an teeneager was blond, strong with broad stocky shoulders, ruddy with deep blue eyes. Katniss was petite with a deep olive skin tone, long wavy dark hair and enchanting silvery eyes. They looked like they were barely out of high school, yet there was also a worldliness that came from them, that bespoke of tragedy and great love.

"The ambulance couldn't get through. Our street in the Seam hasn't been plowed yet," Peeta said as he cradled Katniss in his arms.

"You mean you walked all this way, in the snow?" Cressida questioned putting the microphone in the young man's face.

Peeta nodded in response. It was clear to Finnick, Peeta was not paying attention to the cameras. Peeta's attention was focused solely on Katniss who looked ashen.

"Peeta, the baby," Katniss gasped, grabbing hold of her husband's shoulder. Her simple silver band was engraved with P&K Mellark.

Finnick sharp eyes caught the simple engraved ring. Clearly these two were poor. They could not afford a gold wedding bands, but they wanted to show their commitment to each other.

Cressida directed her camera crew to start recording the couple. As soon as Peeta and Katniss walked in, the cameras trained in on the young couple. They filmed as Annie peeled away the blankets they had draped on them.

"Quick, let's get her to the sofa in the office, Finnick," Annie suggested.

"Good idea, Annie, I can help you," Finnick said as he ran down the hallway.

"Don't worry. You are in good hands. My husband Finnick was an EMT for the Ambulance Corps in our prior home before we moved here. He has delivered plenty of babies" Annie said, as she watched Peeta easily carry Katniss in his arms bridal style. Serenely, Annie showed them to the back office.

"Really?" The relief was evident in Peeta's voice. "That's fantastic, I was beginning to think the odds were not in our favor, when we left our home at the edge of the Seam."

"Yes, he even tended to his Grandmother Mags in her last days. He is quite wonderful. You just have to watch out for my husband's poor taste in jokes."

Katniss grunted in pain, "Great, corny jokes."

"Behave you, and concentrate on our baby?" Peeta admonished jokingly.

Katniss chuckled as the pain subsided. She nuzzled his neck breathing in her husband's scent. She visibly became calm.

Finnick opened the click-clack styled sofa. "Annie, I need linens, my old medic kit, towels, and a basin of warm water."

Annie did not bother questioning Finnick's request as she slipped out of the room. Pollux and Castor were in the room recording. Cressida was in the hallway speaking over the phone excitedly.

In the office Finnick watched the way Peeta gently removed their coats all the while speaking gently into Katniss ear. Peeta carefully placed her on the bed, removed her shoes, rubbed her feet and then sat behind her. He rubbed her arms, bringing her up against his chest. He soothed Katniss in the midst of her pain. Finnick could see this was not the hasty lust youth often confused as love. These kids were deeply in love.

"Don't leave me," Katniss whispered in a scared voice.

"I will never leave you. I'll stay with you always," Peeta murmured.

Katniss managed to smile at Peet's ministrations, even though she seemed to be in great pain.

Finnick thought it was beautiful. The way they acted reminded him of the stories his Nana told him of Christmases of long ago. Of a young couple who faced the world together, carrying the special seed of hope.

"How old are you guys?" Finnick asked as he sat before them. He began by taking her vitals, heart rate, and checked her eyes to make sure she was free of drugs and other illness. He was also counting the time between each contraction.

"I am 18 and Katniss is 17," Peeta answered as Katniss breathed in and out as they had seen on youtube.

"How did you kids meet?"

"We grew up in Panem, I have been a goner for her since Kindergarten." Peeta spoke of the day he had seen Katniss singing the Valley song in front of the class. His little heart only beat for hers from that moment on.

Finnick raised an eyebrow, as he mentally made calculations, "Childhood sweethearts?"

"No" Katniss ground out as she panted.

"No?" Finnick questioned as he counted the beginning of this contraction.

Peeta looked at Katniss who was focusing not on the pain, but on the man in front of them.

"Our families grew up on opposite side of the town. My dad and her mom were friends growing up. Her mom fell in love with a poor coal miner. It was a big scandal back in the days, much like when Katniss finally fell for me."

"He fed me bread, during hard times," Katniss whispered. A light spread in her eyes before it traveled down toward her lips. "He won me over with his goodness."

Peeta placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Katniss, I have to check on you now to see how far along you are," Finnick added.

Katniss did not seem to care as another contraction rippled through her body.

"So tell me what happened to your parents? Are they excited about becoming grandparents?"

Finnick asked as he lifted up the hem of her wet dress.

"Katniss only has her mother, but she is unwell. My mom disowned me when I wanted to marry Katniss. My family owns two bakeries back home. I worked for them until my mom tossed me out."

"You were expecting at the time?" Finnick asked.

"No," Peeta shook his head. "The Department of Children's Services was going to be put her in a foster home."

Finnick did not answer back. He was gauging how dilated she was. It was then he saw her cervix fully open.

She gasped, "Peeta I feel the pressure." Her face became red from the exertion. "Down there."

"Guys your child is crowning," Finnick said just as Annie came in with the things he asked for. Finnick opened the medic pack poured some antibacterial sanitizer on his hands and prepped for the birth.

Katniss gripped Peeta's hand tightly. A cry ripped from her lips as the pain became unbearable.

"Katniss, the baby's coming." Finnick warmly ordered, "Breath in and out, that's it. You are doing good Katniss. Breathe in and out, slowly." Finnick breathed with her. "Good. I want you to keep on breathing that way until I tell you to push."

Katniss grunted, Peeta whispered words of encouragement. No one noted the slightly green color Castor became at the sight of the baby's head. Castor looked like he was going to faint. He was having a harder time than his brother.

Cressida entered the room, her eyes went wide. She set the phone she had on the desk, "Pollux stay here, keep recording. Castor, come with me."

Castor looked to his brother briefly, who gave him a thumbs up. Assured his brother was okay he followed Cressida out into the dining room.

"We are going live in a few minutes. Caesar Flickerman is ready at the studio, waiting for our live feed. Messalla is editing what you both have filmed to help the story. We have less than two minutes."

"Great." Castor was slightly relieved to be out of the room.

Cressida activated her mic pack, slipped in her ear piece, and gripped her microphone right as Castor counted down. In front of him there was a TV positioned on the wall of the bar. Cressida stood in front of the Christmas tree. Having it in the background made it feel festive. Castor watched Caesar Flickerman speak about the Christmas miracle occurring at Finnick's Irish Pub and Eatery. In his earpiece he could hear Messalla in the control room counting down. Castor mouthed the countdown to Cressida; suddenly there she was on the TV screen.

Cressida smiled professionally as she gripped the microphone. "Good evening Caesar, it really is a Christmas miracle that is happening tonight on Christmas Eve. As you know this evening this news team was filming the unexpected Blizzard that has hit our community."

As Cressida spoke into the microphone, the TV cut to the scenes they had shot earlier, the snow bearing down on the sleepy streets of District Four.

"Our news team was stuck on the streets. Much like travelers from long ago we were seeking shelter from the blustery weather. We happened upon this lonely restaurant, a beacon of hope in the middle of the storm. Finnick Odair and his wife Annie welcomed us in."

The TV screen showed the footage of the restaurant. Cressida's steady voice sounded like a voice over even though they were live. "The Odair's opened up this pub in honor of his grandmother, Margaret Odair. A woman who served her country during World War Two."

The television morphed into a picture of Mags Odair from her services days as WAC during the war time. "Finnick's grandmother passed on to her grandson, warmth and wisdom. It prompted Finnick Odair to study nursing and to become an EMT even though he was an all star athlete. And if you at home are asking yourself what this has to do with the Christmas miracle Caesar Flickerman spoke of, then you should know that on this special night, the old Nativity tale is coming to life. Finnick Odair, with the same spirit his grandmother imparted on him, not only rescued a few weary reporters, but a young couple with no place to go on Christmas Eve. Much like the family told to us at Christmas time, Katniss and Peeta were looking for a place to have their baby."

The camera showed the dramatic moment Katniss and Peeta arrived. Then they cut back to Cressida who spoke smoothly. "They traveled in this dangerous storm. Their home in the Seam snowed in. They took a chance looking for help, and they found it in Finnick Odair." The TV screen cut to the film that was shot from the moment Finnick and Annie began to help the Mellarks to the moment Finnick announced the baby was crowning. "In his own words 'There might not be any room at the inn, but there is always room at Finn's. As we speak, Finnick Odair, retired EMT is trying to deliver a Christmas Baby."

The shot then came back to Caesar who was back in the studio. His shiny blue black hair matched the dark blue navy suit he wore.

"Cressida, midnight is here and officially now it is Christmas Day, is there any news of a possible Christmas Baby?"

The studio cut to Cressida who was moving down the hall. The sound of an innocent baby's wail could be heard. When they entered the room it looked peaceful, filled with hope and love.

Finnick and Annie stood by the side admiring the small baby that was held by its mother, as the father looked fondly at the babe.

The camera caught Cressida's face. She broke out of her TV personality. Her face morphed into a gentle smile. The camera spanned back to mother and child. Cressida's voice could be heard in the background. "Caesar, tonight on Christmas Day, our Miracle Child was born here at Finn's, where there was no room at the inn, but there was room at Finn's."

The cameras were placed down. Pollux had tears on his face. He was signing quickly to his brother. He told his brother how beautiful the birth had been. He looked to the parents who looked elated, happy and tired.

Peeta held the little hand of his baby girl. She was the mini replica of her mother, her eyes however were all his. "Hello, I'm your daddy."

Katniss looked up at Peeta, a small smile on her face. Katniss reserved her thoughts, as she saw Finnick carefully interpreting her facial expressions. Little did Finnick know the couple fell in love because of kindness. Peeta took Katniss into his heart as a child and held the candle of love when hers nearly died. Katniss loved Peeta because he was the source of her joy and peace. Much like Annie was to Finnick.

"Peeta do you have a job?" Finnick asked gently not wanting to intrude, but he felt he needed to help them, recalling the silver wedding bands they wore.

"No sir, we just moved here two days ago."

"Well since you're a baker how'd you like a job here?"

"That would be great." Peeta's grin lit up the room.

"You should move upstairs, we have an extra apartment," Annie offered.

"I think this is too much," Katniss said.

"No its perfect. Peeta doesn't have to commute to work. And Annie would love to have a friend. Besides I am fond of our little Christmas miracle there," Finnick added.

Katniss blushed as she cradled her baby close to her chest.

"Will you be open on New Year's Eve?" Cressida jumped in. "I'd like to do a follow up story."

"Well if we are open on New Years, then yes" Finnick said.

It was then the phone began to ring. Annie frowned as she searched the room for the cordless phone. The phone was where it was left on the desk by Cressida. Picking it up she greeted, "Hello."

She paused "Yes this is Finnick's Irish Pub and Eatery. You want to make a reservation for the twenty sixth. Of course, we would be happy to have you. Just email us your information and we will confirm with a phone call." Annie's eyes twinkles and she mouthed to Finnick 'Faith in Christmas' before she turned her attention back to the call.


End file.
